The Fisher and the Queen
by Grieving Nocturne
Summary: (AU: Lunafreya survives the Leviathan encounter and assault by Ardyn. Luna and Noct wed in secret and escape the city, staying in small, unassuming cabins while traveling the Duscae countryside.) A quiet morning. A young king, triumphant in battle against...well...not his enemies, but a dawn filled with fishing. A muddied, unkempt Noctis returns home to his Lunafreya.


**The Fisher and the Queen**

 _(Pairing: Noctis x Lunafreya)_

 _(AU: Lunafreya survives the Leviathan encounter and assault by Ardyn. Luna and Noct wed in secret and escape the city, staying in small, unassuming cabins while traveling the Duscae countryside.)_

"Yaaaa!" Noctis triumphantly sang, kicking open the door to the rented cabin and grinning wildly.

He was a mess. Hair all disheveled, t-shirt half-soaked and glued to his ribs, boots painted with a crusty layer of mud.

He inhaled with great enthusiasm, and was about to march into the front room when he saw his wife's...(man, that still felt weird to say)...glaring face. It was a rare look for Lunafreya, all serious and frowning, and on her it couldn't help but look more adorable than intimidating. But all the same, Noct knew she meant business.

"Noct...is..." she steadily began, almost forgetting to add, "...sama..."

"Eh?" he dumbly mumbled.

"Boots," she said evenly, clasping her hands together. "Outside."

"Oh..." he said, looking down. His left foot was already in the air and about to cross the threshold when she reprimanded him. Gently he retrieved his boot, dripping slop on the front porch. "Right."

Trying not to openly sulk like a kid whose fun had just been reined in, Noctis hunched down and unlaced his thick, tall boots, his dripping shirt riding up his lower back as he did.

Then, making a big show of it for emphasis, Noctis marched into the cabin, clad now in his black, Lucian socks. Luna couldn't help but giggle.

"Fishing went well then, I take it?" she asked, smiling at her ridiculous husband (that still felt so weird for her to say).

"Caught two golden catfish and a vesper gar," he boasted, scratching behind his ear.

Luna let out a long yawn, covering her mouth with her pale hand.

"I'm just happy there's finally something that will make you wake up with the dawn," she teased.

"You sound like the guys," he muttered, crossing his arms and glancing away. "Ignis kept making this joke about using his Analyze skill to confirm I wasn't an elaborate mimic."

Luna laughed, but halfway through it turned into another yawn. Noct smiled shyly, observing the adorable image of his wife.

"Have you been up long?" he asked.

Luna was typically a picture of absolute poise and serenity, but seeing her now in the cabin's smallish kitchen, she looked even cuter to Noctis. She stood there, sleepily clutching a white mug of wonderful-smelling Ebony coffee. Her lovely blonde hair was tied up, as usual, but it frayed out messily. She wore only her bed clothes, soft underwear and a black t-shirt—stolen from Noctis—which made her bare, pale legs look even paler. Noct caught himself running his eyes down them and tried consciously not to blush.

"Not very," she answered, sipping from her mug. "Missed you though."

"Yeah," he nodded, this time definitely blushing. "Me too."

To emphasize his point, he opened his arms and approached his wife. He was surprised then, when she backed away, set down her mug, and started giggling behind clasped hands.

"Huh?" Noctis responded, clueless. "What...is something wrong?"  
"Noctis-sama," she giggled, waving him away. "You...forgive me, but...you really stink!"

His shoulders and jaw both dropped at the news.

"Ehhhhhh?" he muttered.

It was a strange moment, mostly because he wasn't altogether used to Lunafreya criticizing him. That's not to imply that she was by any means a weak or opinionless woman. It was more that she...well...so seemed so typically _pleased_ with the awkward prince.

No. _King,_ Noct had to continually remind himself.

He studied the humor on his beloved's face and started to laugh too.

"I...smell...huh..." he playfully repeated, smirking and posing with his hands on his hips in mock suspicion. "That's a pretty cruel thing to say."

Mischievously, he took another step toward Luna. She giggled and took another step back.

"Noctis-sama!" she squealed, hopping on the balls of her feet. "Stooooop!"

"Stop?" he said, feigning ignorance.

"You smell like fish."

"Of course I do. I've been fishing."

"Then go shower!"

"Not before greeting my beautiful wife. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

He tried again to hug her and once again she slid away.

"Luna...don't you love me anymore?"

She blushed and wrinkled her nose.

"Of c-course not!" she replied. "I just don't want my clothes smelling like fish."

She pivoted as she said this, exposing, for a moment, a flash of her silky black panties beneath the t-shirt.

"But that's _my_ shirt," Noctis countered, closing the gap on her in the kitchen. "And I don't care if _my_ clothes smell fishy."

Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms and held her tight against his chest. She play-screamed, softly mashing tiny fists on his shoulders. He laughed it off and started kissing her neck.

She sighed, wrapped her little hands around him, and held on tight. A deep smile stretched across her face.

"Sorry for the smell," Noct whispered into her ear as he chewed on it. "But I have a solution."

Without further word, he slid his hand up her waist and pulled the shirt off of her in one quick motion.

"Noctis-sama!"

He tossed the garment over his shoulder and gripped his wife's hips. He felt Luna blush all over, felt her heat spread across her collarbone, over her exposed breasts, and down to her navel.

It was only when he tried to lead her away to the bedroom that she gave pause.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Her face was quickly pinkening.

"The sheets..." she whispered. "I don't want...the smell to..."

"Ah..." Noctis agreed. "That is a problem."

After thinking for a moment, he peeled the wet, clinging t-shirt off of his torso and resumed kissing Luna's neck. She gasped as he slowly cradled her spine and lowered her nearly-naked form to the cool tiles of the cabin kitchen.

"N-Noctis..." she uttered, blushing madly. He was too.

Delicately, he slid his thumbs into her underwear, hooked them, and pulled them off. He then finished undressing himself, leaving both partners exposed and tangled on the kitchen floor.

"Better?" he said in a hush.

She couldn't help but smile.  
"Much," she replied with a wink, reaching out and scratching his unkempt hair.

The lovers tasted each other on the tiles, wrapping limbs and trading heartbeats as the afternoon sun overtook the windows.

Wonderful tears of happiness leaked from Lunafreya's bright eyes as her Noctis arched over her shivering form. Still hopelessly shy, the dark-haired boy blew some bangs out of his eyes and smiled back at her. She reached up, ran her fingernails through his sweaty, mussed hair, and mouthed her love to him as he hungrily pushed into her form.

Luna began sweating too, overtaken with passion, and her back soon felt slick against the cool tiles.

When Noct could no longer stand the sensation and emptied himself into her, he thrust roughly forward and gripped the naked Luna in his strong arms. How impossibly rough and gentle can one man simultaneously be, Luna wondered.

But she didn't care.

Accompanied only by the sound of their breathing, Noct and Luna found peace on the cabin floor. Their toes curled. Their eyelids fell softly closed. They clung together in absolute love.

Today was to be a wonderful day, Lunafreya decided, petting her lover behind the ears.

Noctis began to snore.


End file.
